


The Education of Alexander Lightwood

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [26]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec learning about sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magnus teaching him, Mags is a mood, Mags is a replica of Magnus, Mags stole the thirsty crown from Alec, None of that underage shit, Penetration, Rimming, Roleplay, Student Alec, Teacher Magnus, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alec, Top Magnus, bottom Mags, how the fuck did I come up with this?, suspend your belief, the most ridiculous shit I've ever written, they are all thirsty af, they're not at school, to all the bitter anons out there YOLO, top Mags, twitter has spoken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Join Alec during his last lesson with Mr Bane, the Warlock who has been teaching him about sex for the last 12 weeks. Will Alec pass his final exam? or will he fail his course?Let's find out





	The Education of Alexander Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one is a bit different from the rest. After a couple of weeks of writing nothing but smut, I started to have some pretty weird dreams. This was one of them. 
> 
> I put a tweet out, saying what had happened only for the Twitter collective to all start chanting, do it, do it, do it (i imagined the naughty kid at school being surrounded by the rest of the playground, all chanting do it, while the naughty kid is about to do some shit that will get them expelled) so this one is for Twitter!
> 
> It is also for, Ugh, Ew and their little friend . who all feel the need to comment on a regular basis to tell me how disgusting I am. YOLO mofo's I'm not going anywhere!!!!!!!
> 
> The song for this one is, Skin- Rihanna
> 
> Additional tags,  
> Malec are joined by a replica of Magnus, Mags. Mags help's Alec complete his finals and the guy is wild af! He's got no chill whatsoever.
> 
> This is the last chapter in the series that sees anyone joining our boys, they will be by themselves for the rest of the series. please enjoy

Alec stepped from the elevator on Magnus Bane’s floor, wiping his hands on his jeans as anticipation curled in his stomach, wondering what the Warlock had in store for him this week. He took a deep breath before raising a hand to knock. The door opened before he had the chance.

“Mr Lightwood, punctual as always, please, come in,” Magnus said when he opened the door to find Alexander Lightwood, one of the brightest students he had ever taught, standing at his door with his hand raised.

“Thank you, Mr Bane,” Alec said, stepping through the door as he surreptitiously eyed the black silk robe the Warlock was wearing. He shrugged his jacket off, hanging it on the stand then proceeded to remove the rest of his clothes, folding them neatly and handing them to Magnus.

“Excellent. So, today is our last lesson, Alexander. It will be a lesson and your final, all rolled into one, a test to see what you have learned over the last twelve weeks if you like” Magnus said, removing his robe and sending all of their clothing into the living room with a wave of his hand.

“Follow me, Alexander” Magnus said, eyeballing the Shadowhunter’s runes before shaking it off and leading the way to his classroom. He gestured for Alec to proceed him into the room before following. Mainly as an excuse to ogle the guy's ass. It was nice.

“I want to thank you before we begin, Mr Ba… Magnus. I have learned a lot from you over the last twelve weeks and I am sure the lessons will be invaluable” Alec said, smiling when the Warlock grinned and offered him a seat next to the one he sat down in. 

Alec took a seat, looking around the classroom. At the bed, the chains, the cabinets, displaying an impressive collection of toys of all shapes and sizes. He had learned a lot in this room, things that he wouldn’t have had a hope in Edom of learning anywhere else.

“It has been my absolute pleasure, Alexander. You are one of the best students I’ve ever had, you learn and retain information at a phenomenal rate. I am sure you will pass the course with flying colours” Magnus said, smiling at the proud look on Alec’s face.

“To business! You will be graded on tonight's lesson, if you pass the tests, you will pass the course” Magnus said, snapping his fingers and conjuring Alec’s file, flicking through the pile of papers in there.

“What will tonight’s lesson be, Magnus?” Alec asked, watching Magnus pull a piece of paper from the file and inspect it, a slow smile spreading over his face. The look had anticipation running through him again. 

“Tonight’s lesson, Alexander, is how to take two dicks at once,” Magnus said with a grin, almost laughing when Alec’s eyeballs nearly rolled out of his head and across the floor. “Are you okay to continue?” 

“I.. I… wh-who will the second d-dick belong to?” Alec asked, his eyes once again darting around the room that was only occupied by the two of them. Two dicks? He didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh, cry, puke or start jacking off. Fuck! 

“Wait, when you say two… dicks at once, do you mean spitroasting or…?” Alec asked, half proud that he had said the word without stuttering and half surprised by how much the alternative was starting to turn him on.

“I mean double penetration, Alexander. Two dicks in your asshole. If you are uncomfortable with the idea, we will terminate tonight’s lesson now, not another word will be said” Magnus said, watching his words sink into Alec’s confused looking brain.

“Would you like to have a look at our third before you make your decision?” Magnus asked, standing when Alec nodded his head, visibly gulping. He was so cute! 

Alec watched Magnus step into the middle of the room and start waving his hands, graceful movements that had green magic coalescing on his hands. Wait, green? This was something new, Mr Bane had only ever shown him blue magic.

Alec gaped when a second man appeared next to Magnus. Golden skin, black hair, perfectly swept off to the side, muscles for days, black nail polish, rings sparkling on the hands and beautiful angular eyes. Golden cat eyes. He was an exact replica of Magnus, minus the hairstyle, standing as naked as Magnus was.

“Hi, I don’t think we have been formally introduced. I’m Mags” Mags said, stepping forward to shake hands with the tall guy that stood up, looking into his wide, pretty hazel eyes.

Alec ignored the proffered hand and took a handful of the guy's skin, pinching his arm to find he was flesh and blood. A living, breathing replica of Magnus. He pinched again, a little harder, staring when the apparition didn’t disappear. 

“Ow, do you at least buy a guy dinner before you grope him?” Mags asked, chuckling at his own joke. “Is he always so touchy-feely with complete strangers, Magnus?” he asked.

“You’re real?” Alec muttered as it finally registered that the guy was real. What the fuck?

“Alexander, this is Mags. Are you happy to continue tonight's lesson?” Magnus asked, laughing when Alec nodded his head emphatically, a dumbfounded expression on his face. “Excellent”

“First thing’s first, hand jobs. This will count as a quarter of your final grade, Alexander, so give it your best” Magnus said, stepping forward to stand next to Mags.

Alec shook his daze off to fall to his knees before the two men, looking up before he took Mags in his left hand and Magnus in his right. He knew what he had to do, he had to bring them both to climax before he passed.

Alec started to move both hands, taking a moment to get used to using his left as well as his right as he adjusted his grip, assuming Mags liked the same grip as Magnus. He stared up, watching their eyes close at the same time as he worked both of their lengths with long strokes.

Magnus’ breath huffed out of him, a small moan escaping with the air at the perfect rhythm of Alec’s skilled hand. He forced his hips to stay still as Alec jerked him off. It was hard, not to push into Alec’s hand when the Shadowhunter started twisting his hand at the end of every stroke.

“He’s so good at this!” Mags said, having no compunctions about fucking into the guy's hand. He was breathing hard, the pleasure pulsing through him and pooling in his belly. The tight grip was perfect, pushing his foreskin back with each stroke.

Alec dipped his thumb into both slits, grinning when each of the dicks in his hands started leaking pre-cum. He bent forward, first licking a drop from Magnus’ cock then Mags’, savouring the taste of both men.

“Alexander! You are… fuck! You’re doing well” Magnus groaned, his heart pounding when Alec concentrated on the head of his dick, his eyes snapping right when Mags started jerking next to him to see his own pleasure, mirrored on his own face.

Alec continued tugging the men off, watching the twin twitches of their balls. He sped up both hands, knowing they were close to release, watching the steady stream that had started up at the slits of their dicks before both sets of thighs started jerking.

Magnus watched Alec’s eyes slam closed as he leaned forward, a split second before he erupted, swiftly followed by Mags, allover Alec’s waiting face. Fuck! It was hot, his pleasure-fogged brain put together as he grunted out his release, pumping all over Alec’s pretty face.

“Beautiful!” Mags gasped out, staring down at the Shadowhunter, his face covered in cum and his pink tongue darting out to lick it off his lips. He fought for breath at the guy’s action, it was hot!

Alec gave each dick a few more tugs, pulling the men through their release before he let go. He wiped a few flecks of cum from his eye as he beamed up at the men, seeing their eyes glowing as their chests heaved. He hoped he had passed.

“That was well done, Alexander. Extra points for licking the pre-cum up, taking it all over your face the speed with which you brought us both to climax” Magnus said, smiling at the proud grin Alec wore on his face, it went so well with the pearly drops on his face and in his hair.

“It was excellently done!” Mags said, snapping his fingers and handing Alec a tissue, Magnus looked like he was happy to let the guy kneel there with his face coated. 

“What’s next, Mr Ba… Magnus?” Alec asked. His tone may have been a bit eager but he was actually enjoying himself and his thoughts kept running to what it would be like to have two dicks inside him. The thought had his asshole clenching.

“Blow jobs, Alexander. You’re in for a treat, Mags, Mr Lightwood excels in this area” Magnus said, fighting his grin at the look of anticipation on Alec’s face as he licked his lips. “This will count as the second quarter of your final grade”

“Yes sir, do you need a moment, either of you?” Alec asked, his eyes darting from Mags to Magnus, seeing their breathing had returned to normal. He licked a stripe from balls to tip on Magnus’ dick when both of them shook their heads, taking Mags in hand again.

Magnus watched Alec take him into his mouth, his breath catching when Alec took him right down to the base while he jacked Mags off, hollowing his cheeks to pull up off his dick before doing it again, barely gagging when his dick hit the back of his throat.

Alec pulled off Magnus’ dick, breathing hard, even as he sucked Mags balls into his mouth. He jerked both men off while he massaged Mags’ balls with his tongue, slurping for all he was worth as he listened to the noises of both men.

Mags brushed his fingers into Alec’s hair, needing to ground himself at Alec’s skilled mouth and hand. He almost groaned when Alec released his balls until the shadowhunter took his length into his hot mouth instead. It was so good!

Alec sucked at the head of Mags’ dick, twirling his tongue around the head and dipping it into the slit as he looked up into Magnus’ eyes, watching as his hand took Magnus apart again. He pulled back off Mags’ dick, pushing Magnus’ foreskin back before taking his dick in his mouth again.

“Fuuuuck!” Magnus moaned, his word drawn out at the pleasure of Alec sucking on the exposed head of his dick, his tongue licking at the small ridge where his foreskin joined his cock, just beneath the head. It was phenomenal. Not as hot, however, as when Alec pushed his head down and took him into the back of his throat.

Alec sucked like his life depended on the motion, bobbing his head furiously as he pulled Mags closer to his release. He pulled up off Magnus’ cock, giving each dick a few strokes before tightening his grip and pulling both men closer by their dicks.

“He is not going…? He is!” Mags crowed when Alec opened his mouth wide, staring up at them. He looked at Magnus, his grin just as wide when they both pushed their dicks into Alec’s mouth. “Fuck… it’s so tight!” he moaned at the tight fit in the Shadowhunter’s mouth.

Alec could barely breathe as he held still and let both men fuck his mouth, his eyes falling closed as he drooled uncontrollably. It took all his concentration not to scrape their dicks with his teeth, a feat which was becoming harder at their fast movements.

Fuck! It was all Magnus could think at the heady pleasure of Alec’s mouth, the tight fit and the heavy, harsh breathing Alec was fighting to control. His pleasure only increased when Alec started massaging his balls with every shallow thrust of his hips.

Mags thought he had died and gone to heaven When Alec reached through his legs and brushed a finger at his asshole. Fuck! He wasn’t going to survive the Shadowhunter. He fought to keep his thrusts shallow, wanting nothing more than to elbow Magnus out of the way and push into the back of Alec’s throat.

Alec pulled back off both dicks, gripping them in his hands as he fought for breath. His own dick was straining at the low moans pouring from both men's mouths as he jerked them before sinking onto Magnus’ dick, right to the back of his throat and hollowed his cheeks on the back pull.

He pulled off and sucked Mags in, repeating his motion and deep throating the replica before pulling back. He switched dicks at a furious pace, almost forgetting to pull air in through his nose at the noises of both men.

“Fuck, I’m close” Mags muttered, feeling his balls start to draw up again. He knew Magnus was having the same reaction as him. How could they not with Alec massaging the vein on the underside of his dick each time he took it in his mouth.

“Me too, I’m gonna cum” Magnus breathed. He couldn’t take his eyes off Alec when the Shadowhunter leaned forward, his mouth wide open as he jerked the heads of both of their dicks. He erupted into Alec’s waiting mouth with a loud moan. His dick jerking in Alec’s grasp.

Mags couldn’t utter a word when he emptied into Alec’s wide open mouth with a grunt, his thighs shaking once more. He tightened his grip in Alec’s hair when the Shadowhunter swallowed every drop that wasn’t dripping off his chin. Lilith! It was a beautiful sight!

“Was that good enough to pass, Magnus?” Alec asked breathlessly before licking each dick clean, savouring the taste. They tasted exactly the same.

“Good enough to pass? You get extra points for your ingenuity and skill. You have come a long way, Alexander” Magnus said, glowing with pride for his student. He conjured a glass of water when he saw Alec convulsively swallowing. 

Alec climbed to his feet, accepting the glass gratefully and swallowing the water down as he watched Mags and Magnus snap their fingers, each of them sending a jolt of magic into themselves. He grinned around the rim of his glass as both of their rapidly softening cocks sprang to life again.

“Are you ready for your next challenge, Mr Lightwood?” Magnus asked, grinning when Alec handed the empty glass over, his eyes lit up. “The third quarter of your grade will be a two-parter,” he said, tugging Alec and Mags over to the bed.

“Penetration and rimming, you must bring us both to climax to pass,” Magnus said, climbing onto the bed and laying on his back, resting his head on the pillow and propping one under his ass. He watched Mags climb onto the bed and stand over him, a foot on either side of his shoulders. What a view! He thought as he looked up.

“Enjoying the view?” Mags asked as he looked down, shaking his junk when Magnus grinned, both of them laughing at the move. He grabbed the wooden headboard, bending over and looking over his shoulder to see Alec gaping at them.

Alec climbed onto the bed, not quite knowing where to look. It was the oddest situation he had ever been in his life. He couldn’t deny that he was insanely hard at the thought of fucking Magnus while licking Mags out. He crawled between Magnus’ legs looking up at the snapping of fingers.

“Thanks,” Alec said, shaking his head when Magnus handed him a bottle of lube, he didn’t know which asshole to look at, the one an inch from his straining dick or the one impatiently being waved in his face. “Be patient, Mags?” he said, planting a kiss on Mag’s ass cheek as he lubed his fingers up.

Magnus forgot all about the view above him when he felt tentative fingers brush at his asshole. He looked down to see Alec watching him as he massaged the skin around his asshole. He lifted his knees to his chest, his breath coming faster at the light brushing that soon turned more insistent. 

Alec leant forward as he teased Magnus’ asshole, rubbing at the hole with his middle finger as he licked a stripe up the crack of Mags’ ass. Fuck, he tasted good. He did it again, pushing a little harder when his tongue brushed over his puckered hole.

“Push your tongue in, Alec” Mags said when the tongue licking over his asshole continued its path over his hole. He bent further over, almost smashing his ass back onto Alec’s face in his haste to get it inside him. He groaned when Alec pushed inside him.

“Fuck!” Magnus murmured when Alec pushed his finger into the tight ring of his asshole, his breathless moan matching Mags’ as Alec pushed into them both at the same time. He clamped down on Alec’s finger, moaning louder, Alec was being gentle but he wanted more than one finger.

Alec took the hint, pushing a second finger into Magnus’ tight hole as he pushed his tongue further into Mags’ even tighter hole. His dick was aching at the noises they were making. He matched the motion of his finger to that of his tongue, swirling both in small circles.

“Good fucking god, he is phenomenal!” Mags breathed, his dick straining at the pleasure from the strong muscle in his ass. He looked down to see his own pleasure plastered all over Magnus’ face. His breath huffed out of him when Alec started pulling his tongue back and thrusting it into him.

“So fucking good, the stretch is perfect” Magnus moaned as Alec began fucking three fingers into him. He yelped when one of them brushed his prostate, fully opening him up. The movement had him wanting Alec’s dick inside him.

Alec pulled out of both men, grabbing the lube to slick his dick up. He almost laughed at the twin desperate whines that escaped the men from the loss of his fingers and tongue. He gave his sadly neglected dick a few tugs, almost forgetting what he was supposed to be doing as his cock finally got some friction on it.

“Alexander, please… please fuck me,” Magnus asked, uncaring of his pleading tone. The fingers that had worked his prostate over were nothing compared to the Shadowhunters dick. He let out a long, deep moan when Alec’s cock pushed into his asshole. Fuck, it was 1000 times better.

Alec pressed his forehead to Mags’ ass as he settled inside Magnus, needing to take a moment at the balls deep pleasure of Magnus’ body wrapped tightly around him. 

Alec let his tongue dart out when he heard the impatient huff come from Mags, grazing his teeth over the skin of his ass as he pulled out of Magnus and thrust back into him.

“Magnus, hold me up,” Alec said, grinning when he felt Magnus’ strong hands brace against his chest, letting him lean against his arms. He reached up and spread Mags’ cheeks with both hands, trusting Magnus to hold him up.

“Yes, fuck me like that!” Mags yelped at the same time Magnus did as Alec’s tongue thrust deep into his asshole. He let his moans rip through the room, knowing there was nothing to be embarrassed about, none of them were being quiet.

Alec clutched at Mags’ ass, tongue fucking deep into his hole as his hips thrust forward with long strokes into Magnus’ ass. His knees were shaking underneath him as he groaned his pleasure into Mags’ ass, not giving one single fuck that he couldn’t breathe.

Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, burying his feet in Alec’s ass to pull him in faster. He flicked his thumbs over Alec’s nipples when he knew Alec had gotten his balance, listening to Alec’s beautiful muffled moans when he rolled his nipples between index fingers and thumbs.

Magnus started lifting his hips, meeting Alec’s deep thrusts as waves of pleasure rolled through him. Alec’s dick was hitting him just right, brushing lightly at his prostate, not enough pressure to have him cumming but enough to send shockwaves of pleasure shooting through him.

Alec used Mags’ ass for balance, moaning into his channel as he licked the tight muscle open. He pushed a finger in along with his tongue, grinning when Mags yelped and pushed back on his face and hand. He felt Mags out until he found his prostate.

“Fuck… fuck… please… more” Mags whimpered when Alec went to town on his prostate, continuing to tongue him open. His thighs shook as Alec pressed a finger into his prostate, again and again, scraping it with his nail. The motion had his entire body jerking, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the rail of the headboard.

Alec continued abusing Mags’ prostate, feeling the bundle of nerves harden under his finger. He scraped his nail over the ridges of the walnut-like surface, listening to Mags’ jerky whimpers turn to screams, only making his hips rut faster. Magnus wasn’t exactly being quiet either.

“Fuck, Alexander, fuck me harder!” Magnus moaned, pulling his legs tighter to him, pulling Alec harder into him. He threw his head back into the pillow as the scrapes into his prostate got harder with every thrust of Alec’s hips, screaming out his own pleasure.

“I’m cumming” Mags roared out as his balls shot up into his stomach, his dick exploding against the headboard as Alec continued to milk him. He screamed louder when Alec’s hand stayed exactly where it was as his hips jerked forward, trying to escape the intense pleasure.

Mags was pretty sure he was about to have a… fuck, he was!

Alec relented when Mags screamed out again, shooting another load before he almost collapsed on top of Magnus. He hadn’t realised his hips had stopped moving until he heard a desperate whine come from Magnus. He pulled his finger out of Mags’ ass, grinning when he collapsed sideways onto the bed in a jerking heap.

“That was amazing, Alec. Magnus, you should give him 100 extra points for the two orgasms he just gave me” Mags muttered into the crook of his shaking arm, his dick pumping out a few more spurts at the aftershocks that pounded through him.

“Alexander, please move… please?” Magnus begged, needing to chase his own pleasure, even as pride in Alec welled up in him. A double orgasm didn't happen every day.

“Sorry, Mr Bane, I got distracted,” Alec said, planting his hand in the mattress and gripping Magnus’ ass as he pushed back into him.

Alec started up a fast pace again, pushing deep into Magnus’ body with every thrust, hard movements that had them both breathing hard. He stared into the Warlock’s pretty glowing eyes, ensuring the pace wasn’t too much.

“It’s perfect, Alexander,” Magnus said, reaching up to straighten Alec’s eyebrows when the Shadowhunter looked at him with a question on his face. He smiled when Alec did before he went back to clutching Alec’s back, his nails digging in slightly when Alec sawed into his prostate.

“Fuck, I’m close” Alec muttered, trying to hold it back when he felt his orgasm coming on. He released Magnus’ ass and wrapped his hand around his teacher's dick, jerking the head of his cock as he angled his dick further into Magnus’ prostate. 

Magnus roared out his release a few seconds before Alec, his eyes screwed closed as he shot his load between them. He reached up and threaded his fingers through Alec’s hair when the Shadowhunter collapsed into his neck.

“Fuck, I can’t breathe” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ skin as his dick twitched in Magnus’ ass, groaning at the pleasure of filling Magnus’ ass up. He pulled his head out of Magnus’ neck to see a look of satisfaction on his face.

“So good! You have certainly passed this section of your final, Alexander” Magnus said, patting the Shadowhunters arm when Alec pulled out of him and sat back onto his heels. He propped himself up on the pillows, needing a moment to recover.

“You look exhausted, Alec. do you need your stele?” Mags asked, snapping his fingers and producing Alec’s Stele when the Shadowhunter nodded. He watched the guy activate several runes, wondering what they tasted like.

“Thank you Mags,” Alec said as he activated his stamina, strength and endurance runes before he accepted the glass of water Magnus produced for him, laughing when Magnus handed one to Mags and the replica almost spat it out.

“I thought that was vodka!” Mags said, glaring at the glass of water Magnus handed him. He snapped his fingers, swapping the drink for a mojito. “Sorry, did you want one?” he asked when he saw Alec staring at him.

“Behave, Mags, this isn’t a party, Alexander still has to complete his lesson” Magnus chuckled, shaking his head at his counterpart. “Are you ready to continue your lesson, Alexander?” he asked. He snapped his fingers when Alec nodded, topping his own stamina up.

“Excellent, I have a feeling his mouth wasn’t the only thing about him that is tight” Mags said with a lewd wink when the Shadowhunter blushed crimson. He snapped his fingers, topping his stamina up and grinning when his dick bounced back to life.

“Lie down, Mags,” Magnus said, shaking his head, the guy was incorrigible. He gave Alec’s arm a squeeze before climbing behind him. He reached down, brushing his fingers over Alec’s asshole. “Climb on, Alexander,” he said.

Alec almost yelped when Magnus shot a pulse of Magic into his ass, realising that the Warlock had lubed him and opened him up with his magic. He climbed over Mags’ body, looking behind him for guidance as he threw his leg over Mags’ hip.

“That’s it, Alexander, right on his dick,” Magnus said, taking hold of Mags’ cock and guiding Alec’s hips when he lined him up.

Alec let a loud moan escape him as he sank down onto Mags’ dick, staring down at the replica, watching pleasure blossom on his face. He sucked air in when he was fully seated, needing it for his straining lungs. The stretch was tight.

Alec had a moment of panic when he realised a second dick would be in there, a second dick that was just as big as the one already inside him. It abated when Mags skimmed his fingers up his inner thigh and Magnus pressed kisses into his neck. Fuck! 

Mags used every bit of his limited self-control to keep from bouncing Alec on his dick. He settled for letting his fingernails dance across the sensitive skin on Alec’s inner thighs, brushing his thumb across the Shadowhunter’s balls when he saw how hard Alec was breathing.

Magnus straddled Mags’ thighs, pressing himself up against Alec’s back. He pressed kisses to Alec’s nape, trailing his lips across the Shadowhunters shoulders as his hands started to wander.

Magnus slid his hands down Alec’s back, sweeping over his asscheeks and pushing his hands under Alec’s ass, guiding him in slowly bouncing on Mags’ dick. He pressed closer, moulding himself to Alec’s back and going with his movements.

Alec leaned into Magnus’ chest, letting his head fall back onto his shoulder as raised up on his knees, taking Mags in with slow, deep thrusts, getting used to the movement. He could barely think with Magnus sucking at the rune on his neck, the Warlock lifting him on and off Mags’ dick.

Mags kept a death grip on his hips, grounding himself with taking Alec’s dick in his hand, letting the movement of the Shadowhunter’s hips fuck into his hand. He watched Alec’s face, contorted with pleasure, it was beautiful.

“I’m going to put my fingers in you, Alexander, to stretch you out more, okay?” Magnus asked, brushing his hands up the back of Alec’s thighs and stroking over his ass when Alec moaned out a “yes”. He magically lubed his fingers up when Alec stopped moving.

Magnus pushed his middle finger into Alec’s ass, pushing in with Mags’ dick. He went slowly, listening to Alec’s gasps as a guide. He slid it in and out of Alec’s hole, stopping when he heard sharp inhalations of breath and starting again when Alec quietened.

“So full!” Alec grated out, breathing hard through the tight stretch. He nodded when he felt a second tentative finger play at his rim, groaning when Magnus pushed a second finger in. The movements were slow, gentle enough not to hurt too much but insistent enough to open him up.

Alec’s eyes screwed tight when a third finger was pushed into him, thanking the angel when Mags started jerking him again. His chin sank to rest against his chest as he breathed deeply, the occasional moan escaping him when the pressure pushed Mags’ dick into his prostate. It made it easier to take.

“You’re doing so well, Alexander” Magnus murmured, his dick twitching every time Alec moaned. He scissored his fingers whenever Alec moaned, feeling the ring of muscle stretch with his movements.

“I think you are ready, I’ll go slow but you must tell me if it’s too much, Alexander, okay?” Magnus asked, pressing his lips to Alec’s neck when the Shadowhunter nodded. He shuffled closer, raising Alec up onto his knees again and lined his dick up with Mags’, at Alec’s entrance.

Alec let Magnus guide him, his eyes screwed tight when he felt the heads of both dicks push slowly into him, crying out at the intrusion. He grabbed Mags’ hand, still wrapped around his dick, and started moving it, needing the pain to turn to pleasure fast.

“Are you okay, Alec? Is it too much?” Mags asked, smiling when Alec affirmed he was okay and asked for more. He took the hint and started moving his hand, jerking Alec the way the Shadowhunter had jerked him, guessing that's how he liked it. He sent a pulse of magic into Alec’s prostate, knowing Magnus was concentrating too hard to do it himself.

Magnus couldn't hold back his own moan when Alec’s thighs jerked against him with a low moan, the movement pushing the Shadowhunter all the way down on his and Mags’ dicks and seating Alec in his lap. The three of them let out a groan as he and Mags filled Alec up.

“By the angel! So fucking tight!” Alec gasped out having to brace himself against Mags’ chest when both Warlock’s were fully buried inside him. He took deep breaths, keeping a tight hold of himself to give himself enough time to adjust. It was unlike anything else, the pain, the pleasure, the pressure on his rim.

Alec jolted when he felt bursts of magic caress his skin, his eyes springing open to see Mags brushing his glowing fingers up and down the insides of his thighs. He could feel Magnus doing the same, brushing his fingers over his ass and up his spine. Fuck! It was like a pleasure overload that had him moving his hips, testing the stretch

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec when the Shadowhunter sat up straight and pressed himself into his chest with a groan. He sent jolts of magic into Alec’s right nipple and the sensitive spot above his hip while he licked a stripe up the deflect rune on Alec’s neck, infusing the move with more magic.

“More… fuck… more, please Magnus...Mags…” Alec moaned, starting to roll his hips as his head fell back onto Magnus’ shoulder again, barely having the strength to hold it up. His whole body was shuddering as waves of pleasure rippled across his skin, almost wiping the pain away entirely.

There was still some pain, Alec’s lust-fogged brain registered but it was that pleasure/pain mix of being fully stretched. It was a heady combination when mixed with the magic pulsing into him and the pride that welled up in him, at being able to take two dicks inside his body.

Magnus withdrew his hips slowly, lifting Alec’s ass again to assist his movements. He breathed hard into Alec’s neck as he slowly pushed back in, separating Alec’s moan from that of his own and Mags’, to gauge how the Shadowhunter was adjusting.

Magnus used every ounce of his self-control not to just push into the tight space, knowing Alec wouldn’t be able to take that yet. It was hard though, when he felt Alec still tight around his dick, felt Mags’ dick wedged against his own. He grazed his teeth over the skin of Alec’s shoulder, to ground himself.

Mags added his own movements to the mix when Magnus nodded to him over Alec’s shoulder, pushing his dick into Alec every time Magnus did, every time Alec raised on his knees to let them almost fall from his body. He went slowly, mindful that this was Alec’s first time, continuing the assault of his magic on the Shadowhunters skin.

Alec’s cries soon turned to moans, with each shallow thrust into his ass. His pleasure was growing, the pain fading away with each nudge into his prostate. He leaned forward, bracing himself on Mags’ shoulders and changed his movement, pushing back instead of rising up. 

The change of position had Alec crying out again, with pure unadulterated pleasure. The pressure on his prostate was constant now, his loud moans and cries mixing with his harsh, heavy breathing and that of the two men inside him. He moved faster, chasing the ripples of pleasure the scraping movement sent through him.

Magnus started moving faster, into Alec’s movements, grunting his own pleasure out when the combination of their hips, moving against each other, had Alec taking his entire cock in on each backwards thrust. 

It was better than Magnus had imagined it would be. He couldn’t help but lean forward, gripping Alec’s hips as he draped over the Shadowhunter’s back. He pressed his lips to Alec’s spine, between his shoulder blades, pushing his magic through his lips into Alec’s spine.

“Fuck... Magnus… right their… Mags… fuck, it feels so… so good” Alec moaned, barely able to breathe through the pleasure the Warlocks were sending into his body. The magic, the lips, the caressing hands and jolting pulses into his skin and prostate.

Alec sped up again, chasing the pleasure the two men were bringing him, pushing closer to the edge with each deep thrust. He leaned closer to Mags, bracing his elbows against the strong, muscular chest beneath him when Magnus’ lips trailed up to his neck.

Mags saw what Magnus was doing, grinning when Alec held still and let them fuck into him. His hips picked up speed, driving deeper into the Shadowhunter with thrusts that were breathtaking. The tightness, the feeling of another hard dick, sawing against his own and the weight on top of him were stealing all of his self-control.

Mags fastened his lips to the other side of Alec’s neck, the side Magnus wasn’t kissing, sucking at the soft, sweaty skin, uncaring of the salty taste on his lips and tongue. He couldn’t resist, not with the breathless, low moans the Shadowhunter was emitting, just as loud as his own.

“Magnus, Mags, I’m so fucking close” Alec breathed, shuddering from the sensation overload. He held on, not knowing what to do other than hold still and let them fuck him. His brain had stopped working from the lips, the magic, the bone-deep pleasure coursing through him, the occasional bite of pain as he was stretched to capacity again and again.

“Fuck... Magnus… Mags… Magnus… I-I’m cumming!” Alec roared out, screaming his release out when his balls drew up, exploding all over his own and Mags’ stomach in the limited space between them. He tucked his head into Mags’ shoulder as he rode it out, screaming out again and again at each push into his sensitive prostate.

“Lilith! The fucking… clench… shit… I can’t hold on” Mags shouted as Alec managed to clench around his and Magnus’ dicks. He released, spurting deep into Alec as he pushed his face into the Shadowhunter’s sweaty hair. 

Mags had enough presence of mind to press his hand to Magnus’ skin, sending a jolt of magic into his doppelganger and direct it into his prostate, knowing the Warlock was too lost in the pleasure, that he was close too.

Magnus almost collapsed when his orgasm rushed through him at 100 miles an hour, from the jolt of magic into his body. He came in Alec’s ass, his cum shooting out in sticky ropes that filled the Shadowhunter up as he screamed out.

Alec’s already limited breath exploded out of him when his teacher flopped down onto his back with a grunt, Magnus’ hips jerking against his ass. It took him a moment, for his muddled brain to catch up to the sounds, to realise were the gasping groans were coming from.

Alec lifted his head from Mags’ shoulder to see his face, bright red, as he gasped for air. Fuck. he sat up with a monumental effort, laughing when Magnus stayed glued to his back and went with his movement, letting Mags draw air in.

“Are the pair of you trying to kill me? You're both fucking heavy!” Mags gasped out when he was finally able to pull air into his straining lungs. He pushed his hand between Alec and Magnus’ bodies when he saw the wince on the Shadowhunter’s face, sending a soothing jolt of magic into his ass.

“Sorry, Mags. Alexander, I’m going to pull out” Magnus said before he pulled his hips back, his dick falling from Alec’s asshole. He might have stared at the gape of Alec’s ring for a moment when he pulled out.

Alec groaned, his breath catching at the horrible, hairy moment when a dick was pulled from his ass. He lifted himself up off Mags’ dick, wanting to get it all over and done with as quickly as possible before collapsing onto the mattress, wedged between the Warlock’s.

“You can't fail the boy after that, Magnus” Mags muttered as he turned on his side, propping his head in his hand to watch his counterpart and Alec, the Shadowhunter’s eyes darting between him and Magnus.

“Are you kidding? I wouldn't dream of failing him. Alexander, you have passed the course with flying colours. Congratulations!” Magnus said, snapping his fingers and handing Alec a certificate. He grinned when the Shadowhunter roared with laughter, clutching the piece of paper in his hand.

“Magnus, a certificate, really?” Alec asked, clutching his sides. He gasped through the tears rolling down his face when his stretched out asshole tried to clench down when he laughed.

“What, I thought it was a nice touch? We can hang it in the living room, pride of place!” Magnus said, bursting into laughter himself, along with Mags and Alec.

“Pride of place? And how do you think I would explain that to my mom when she comes over for dinner? Hey mom, look, I’m fully qualified to take two dicks at once” Alec asked, tears running down his face again at the thought of it.

“Maryse is proud of all of your accomplishments, Alexander” Magnus said with a grin. He had to laugh as he imagined Maryse’ face if she saw it, somehow he didn’t think she would appreciate this accomplishment too much. Maybe the certificate had been a tad too much.

“Are you done with me? I need to see a man about an orgy next week” Mags asked when he had gotten his breath back, laughing just as hard as Alec and Magnus.

“Thank you Mags,” Alec said, pressing a kiss into Mags cheek before Magnus waved his hand, Mags disappearing with the blink of an eye. He rolled on his side to face Magnus, pressing his lips to his shoulder and working his way up Magnus’ neck.

“You did do incredibly well though, Alexander. The way you took it, you should be proud” Magnus said, letting the tips of his fingers dance across Alec's hip before Alec made it to his lips. He opened up when Alec licked into his mouth, hitching Alec’s leg up onto his hip and pressing his dick to Alec’s length.

Alec moaned into Magnus’ mouth, his own hips grinding into Magnus’ creating the perfect friction as their dicks pressed harder and harder into each other.

“Fuck, I think I’m getting hard again” Alec mumbled against Magnus' mouth. He pressed a few more kisses to Magnus’ lips before flopping onto his back and pulling Magnus onto his chest. 

“I think I’m going to miss ‘teacher Magnus/student Alec’ it was fun and I actually did learn a lot. Maybe we could try ‘cops and robbers’ or 'fireman and damsel in distress’ next?” Alec asked, stroking his fingers through Magnus’ hair.

“Hm, I do like the thought of you wearing a uniform, how about cop and fireman?” Magnus asked, imagining Alec wearing a cop uniform while he wore a fireman uniform as he curled his fingers through his boyfriend's chest hair. 

“Although, two Magnus’ has got me wondering what two Alexanders would be like. I haven’t taken two dicks in a long time” Magnus said when the thought sprang into his head. 

Alec grinned at the thought, imagining a replica of himself helping him reduce his boyfriend to a panting mess. His grin turned to a pout when Magnus waved his hand, their ‘classroom’ being replaced by the normal interior of their bedroom.

“Have you got enough magic in you to conjure us some pizza? I’m starving and I don't have the energy left to cook tonight” Alec asked, listening to the loud rumble of his stomach, Magnus’ stomach producing a matching one.

Magnus snapped his fingers, propping himself up next to Alec on their pile of pillows to snarf down the huge pizza he conjured, conjuring a second one for Alec when his Shadowhunter groaned at the sight of pineapple on his pizza.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec said when a huge pepperoni pie appeared in his waiting hands.

“Uh huh, I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus said with a chuckle, grinning when Alec pressed a kiss to his cheek before diving into his pizza.


End file.
